The display of notifications and other informative data upon a display screen of a mobile computing device provides timely and relevant information to a user of the mobile computing device. Often, when a device is in a stand-by state; that is the display is dark and not active with any displayable image output, flashing LEDs are used to indicate that a notification or other informative data exists for viewing. However, users may be overwhelmed by the number of flashing LEDs that may be associated with this informative data and be unable to discern quickly the meaning of the flashes or of the importance of the notification that triggered the flashing LEDs.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.